stormgatefandomcom-20200213-history
The Stormball Which Will Not Be Named
What Valter Saw Oli, Marwyn, Howell, and Valter decided to spend their day at the upcoming Stormball game between the Crimson Clouds and the Oldtown Owlbears. Tensions were high at the arena, partially due to general tension in Stormgate as it prepares for war, partially because the up and coming Crimson Cloud have been having long streak of good luck involving player injuries on their opposing teams. Very much into the spirit of things, Howell bet 200 gp on the Crimson Clouds, while Oli bet on 50 gp on the Oldtown Owlbears. While getting their seats at the arena, Valter overheard a couple of people talking about the suspicious circumstances surrounding the Crimson Clouds victories, accusing them of cheating. Figuring that cheaters probably have a good chance of winning, Valter decided to put down 50 gp on the Crimson Clouds. When Valter mentioned this apparent cheating to Oli and Howell, a drunk fan of the Crimson Clouds overheard and tried to start a fight, but was talked down by his friends. At this point Marwyn disappeared, being thoroughly distracted interrogating members of the crowd. While waiting for the game to start, the party decided to investigate things. Oli beastshaped into a spider to sneak into the Owlbear locker rooms, while Valter wandered the stadium keeping an eye and an ear out for anything suspicious. And suspicious things he did find. He heard another couple, a red bearded dwarf and a purple tiefling, also discussing the Crimson Clouds, but using almost identical words to the last conversation. Valter followed the two to a secluded, back corner of the arena, whereupon he stubbled and made his presence known, but managed to pass himself off as a wandering game goer to allay their suspicion. He hid back around the corner and listened. Clearly the two weren’t actually a couple. Apparently they were hired by Helen Brast, the Minister of Internal Cohesion, to get Finn Sein, the star player on the Owlbears. These two were waiting to hide the body when it arrived. While Valter was following the tiefling and dwarf, Oli snuck his way into the locker room, observing the Owlbears’ pregame rituals. When Finn left to the bathroom, Oli followed on the ceiling, discovering an ambush waiting for finn in the bathroom stalls. As the ambushers moved in to attack, Oli dropped from the ceiling, returning to his elven form and casting Wind Wall between the ambushers and Finn. Then called for Howell to come help against the attackers. Before Howell arrived, the attackers managed to knock Finn unconscious. Then Marwyn arrived, having finally taken a break from her interrogations to help out the team. What Marwyn Saw I managed to interrogate two dockhands. Their favorite colors are purple and fugue. I do not fully understand what "fugue" means, but upon reaching home I found out that he probably meant fuchsia. As I am talking to them Oli, who seems to be behind me somewhere, shouts "Murder!" I run through to a bathroom, where a member of the Oldtown Owlbears is unconscious, and Oli is fighting two thugs. I shot one with my shortbow and he died. I appreciate that this happens rather frequently with my shortbow. Surprising people is amusing. Oli started tying one of them up, and I decided to help her. It turns out the member of the Oldtown Owlbears who was unconscious is called Finn Sein. He is a stocky high elf with white wispy hair and he is a wearing a gray and black uniform with a big owlbear claw on the back. His favorite color is orange. I got to walk him back to the locker room. There I was able to meet Bernard Vlosk and Telly Temple and Coach and Gregory McConnor. They are interesting. -- Valter, while fighting the purple tiefling woman, managed to net her and knock her unconscious. The red-bearded dwarf from before walked in, saw what was happening, and slammed the door shut again. Valter leaped up and chased after him, but failed to unlock the door. -- Howell is ambling toward the bathroom where Oli and Marwyn are. The guards don't want to let him through, but Howell casts Suggestion on one of the guards and asks that he be let in. As the guard enters the bathroom... -- I asked that guard what was his favorite color, but he did not want to tell me. I had to use wheedling—once an arrow went above his head a few times, he finally told me it was brown. The thug whom we tied up is called Ronald Dahl. In the commotion I did not have a chance to ask his favorite color. I will eventually meet him again and ask. Howell made a deal with him ("Tell me what your name is and I'll get you out of here.") and then pushed him into the Feywild. I was able to loot the body of the thug I killed and found the following note: Tonight is the match between those dastardly CC versus the good old OO. The violence has been escalating to the tipping point and I think the note has been held enough for a crescendo to have the desired impact. Make sure that the OO's FS has a properly complete finale, but make sure that we only reveal the tragic twist of our talent magnum opus after the match, we must let the moment sit murky until its almost just forgotten before the reveal. Make sure to stir tensions and place it right on the edges of people's minds, we want them to know whats about to happen without them realizing it. Howell and I get kicked out. Oli goes to watch the game. -- Valter harpooned the red-bearded dwarf after breaking through the door in what I assume was a spectacular fashion. The red-bearded dwarf opened up a pill case and took a pill that killed him instantly. Valter tried to cast Cure Wounds, but the poison was too strong and the dwarf died. -- I find Valter with a dead dwarf that is foaming at the mouth. He has an interesting beard. Howell and Valter and I find a room full of old jerseys, and they seem to be worth a lot of money. I managed to carry out 8 jerseys by dressing up in four and using one to make myself breasts, and sticking three in my backpack, and Valter was kind enough to carry four. Howell tried to get onto the field but did not succeed. I found out that that horrible guard's name was Erasmus, and decided to leave him 100 gold for his grandmother. We interrogate Vera, the purple tiefling woman that Valter netted. She is very afraid and doesn't want to tell me anything, so I forgave her for not telling me her favorite color. Anyway, she died. Apparently Kaska Coreth, a member of Division 4, has her family, which includes her son Calder Silaas. If Vera doesn't die, Kaska will kill Calder. So I killed Vera by stabbing her through the neck. Her blood was pretty.According to Nolzur's Comprehensive Guide to Colors and Their Synthesis, the color is "shiraz" and is formed by extracting the color from tiefling blood. The red-bearded dwarf's name was Jeremiah. Category:Summary References